


How Deep Love Runs

by Colby2315



Category: Babblebrook (Web Series), Goodnight Moon ASMR
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/F, Near Death, One Shot, but i think its in character for her so shh, its fine dont worry, theres a bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colby2315/pseuds/Colby2315
Summary: Bridgette and Bella spend an afternoon at their favorite spot. The excitement only lasts so long until mistakes are made and panic ensues.
Relationships: Bridgette/Nightshade (Babblebrook ASMR)
Kudos: 16





	How Deep Love Runs

It was an especially hot summer afternoon in the kingdom of Lancaster. On this day, a certain redheaded innkeeper could be found wading underneath a waterfall, stripped down to her slip, in the least traveled part of the Glenham forest. This fall was known to only two people, and the one who wasn’t Bridgette certainly had no intentions of getting into the water with her.

“What in god’s name do you think you’re doing?” 

The Nightshade Witch looked at her with feigned distaste. She wasn’t one for swimming. It was never her strong suit and being vulnerable out in the forest where she could be attacked from all angles… well, that was a terrible idea, too.

“Cooling off. For goodness sake, Bella, get in here. You must be sweltering under all that black.”

“I’m fine, Bridgette, but you should get out of there before I’m the one plucking all the leeches off your skin afterwards. You don’t need any bloodletting right now," she replied tartly.

“Bella, there’s no leeches to be found in this waterfall, believe me. I found this place long before you.” Bridgette quipped.

“Bold move saying that to an immortal.”

Bridgette rolled her eyes in response.

“Come on, just come out here so I can fix your hair. It’s all tangled now that you’ve gotten it wet.”

“You want me you’re going to have to get in the water.”

“Agramar…” the witch whined.

“Bella.” Bridgette retorted evenly before diving under the surface of the water.

Bella scoffed. Why did it have to be the heavy, rushing water of the falls that Bridgette loved? Why couldn’t it be something less dangerous, like a shallow creek, or a puddle? Something she couldn’t drown in. She sat down on their boulder, hoping Bridgette would come out of the water eventually to spend some time with her. Alas, it seemed to Bella that the innkeeper’s daughter found the water more interesting than her own girlfriend. Bella was getting fed up.

“Bridgette?”

The redhead turned to her, “Yes?”

“What if I just… dip a toe in the water? Is that enough for you? You can stay in but swim over here and sit at the edge with me.”

Bridgette considered the offer, replying with “Alright,” even though she fully intended to drag Bella further into the water once she got close enough. As Bridgette slithered under the water towards her, Bella found a boulder that lined the shore, one that she could hang her feet off of to dip them in the water tentatively. The water was, admittedly, refreshingly cool, and sent a jolt of relief from the heat up her spine, though she wouldn’t say that aloud. Bridgette popped her eyes and nose up from the water to greet her.

“You look like a frog,” Bella said, laughing.

Bridgette smiled before laying her head in Bella’s lap. This, of course, was a manipulation tactic to get Bella to lower her guard, and once Bella had placed her hand on Bridgette’s head, the younger girl pulled the witch into the water with her. Or at least, she made an attempt to. Bridgette’s trick was met with a stunning spell to her head. Bella had panicked, recoiling back, leaping to her feet, and tossing out the first spell she could manage. But now, the redhead was unconscious and in danger of drowning,

“Bridgette! No!”

Bella’s heart pounded in her chest, she needed to save her love despite the crippling fear of water that shrouded her head. A memory bubbled up from amidst the fear. The day Dierdre abandoned her apprenticeship. Bella remembered what it felt like to lose a loved one, the sadness nearly killed her. The image of Dierdre slamming the door to her tower as Bella was pinned against the wall was enough to jolt her into action.

“Shit shit shit shit shit shit **_SHIT_**!”

Closing her eyes, she jumped into the water, dress and all. The relief that could have come from the cool water was trampled by panic as Bella franticly flailed without seeing. After what felt like an eternity, Bella’s hand finally closed around Bridgette’s and she pulled her up to the surface, kicking at the water as hard as she could with her dress weighing her down. With immense effort, Bella pulled the redhead ashore. She brushed wet hair off Bridgette’s face. Bridgette didn’t stir.

She wasn’t breathing.

“No, no. Don’t you do this to me. Don’t you _dare_ do this to me. I can’t lose you too,” Bella cried. By now, the witch’s black makeup was smeared all about her eyes, she was hyperventilating, shaking, and she couldn’t think worth a damn.

“Bridgette wake up, dammit! Wake up!"

She picked her love up at the shoulders and held her close to her chest, squeezing tightly. The combination of being sat up and the vigorous, though unintentional shaking of Bella’s hands was enough to get Bridgette awake and coughing up the water that she’d inhaled. She turned out of Bella’s grasp, onto her hands and knees, coughing hard. Bella breathed a sigh of relief through tears, leaning forward and digging her hands into the earth to steady herself, as she was rather lightheaded as her adrenaline faded. When Bridgette was finished coughing, she crawled over. She picked the witches head up, wiping the black stains from her cheeks, this did very little, as Bella was still crying.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again.” Bella whispered shakily.

“I won’t,” Bridgette started, locking eyes with her love as she brushed the raven-black hair from her face, “I won’t,” She repeated, pulling Bella into a hug. It was a long while before they broke apart, Bella refused to let go until her heartbeat had slowed down.

The two women still met at the waterfall often, but Bella was sure to take off any enchanted objects to bolster her magic, lest Bridgette attempt to pull her in again.

**Author's Note:**

> what the FUCK. is UP. MY DUDES. It has been a HOT FUCKIN MINUTE. Let me fill you in- Babblebrook took a seat on the back burner because I was writing for a video game that will never see the light of day. Then around September I started falling out of love with Erin's content because she wasn't posting and because my emotions are as developed as a 4-year-old I went and posted an angry rant about it on my tumblr page, unsubscribed, unfollowed her on instagram, and even stopped supporting her patreon. Yeah... it was not a good time and I basically completely lost it. I have it in my brain that Erin hates me, and though i have since resubscribed I am still a fucking coward that's afraid to refollow her insta and patreon because she knows my name and I really don't want to be blocked because yeah i made the mistake of isolating myself and acting like a child but i'm honestly never going to be able to stop loving her content and creativity. Anyways thanks for reading this angsty shit, love u bye  
> PS Erin if you're reading this I'm so so sorry that I let my emotions get the better of me. You don't deserve such childishness. You are amazing and wonderful and I'm so glad you and your channel and the Babbleverse exist so that I can feel apart of something.


End file.
